


The Witcher and The Beast

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Jaskier is the beast in this AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: It's a normal job for Geralt, get rid of the beast terrorizing the village. Things get a lot more complicated when he finds himself actually falling for the creature he was supposed to kill.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	The Witcher and The Beast

Once there was a handsome prince who ruled over the kingdom of Cintra. He loved the arts and was known for his musical talents but sadly he was vain and spoiled. Only expecting the best and most beautiful of everything, never seeing anything for what lies underneath. The women he took were many, not caring for their thoughts or feelings. 

This went on until one day on his eighteenth birthday when the woman he bedded and left came back. He laughed at her asks for an apology when she revealed herself to be a powerful sorceress. Only then he begged and pleaded for her forgiveness but it was too late. She cursed him into the form of a beast, to be as heinous outside as he is inside until he could find someone who truly loves him.

But who could ever love a beast?

~~

"Look there-"

"-stay away from him-"

"How odd..."

Geralt hummed as he strode atop Roache through the small town. Ignoring the town's whispers and stares that were to be expected. Pulling up to the town's inn where he dismounted the horse. Patting her as the horse made her way to the water trough. 

Entering the building the Witcher's nose was assaulted by a combination of stenches. Namely piss, vomit and ale. He walked over to the innkeeper and set a couple of crowns on the table. 

"I need a drink." The woman stared at him for a moment before grabbing a bottle and pouring him a mug. Geralt happily took the drink, retreating into the back corner of the bar. He'd heard stories about a beast that lurked in the ruins of a nearby castle. A cursed creature they said, werewolf, Geralt suspected. A large price put on it's head by the village and Geralt needed the money. He'd planned to head out at night fall in hopes of catching it mid hunt.

"Oi Witcher!" He turned to see one of the villagers making their way over. A few men behind him making Geralt raise an eyebrow. Hand going towards his sword. 

"Can I help you?"

"You're here for that contact right?" The man asked adjusting his arm to reveal a Nilfgardian pauldron. "There's no need. We're in charge of defending this town."

"Great job you're doing too. A beast roaming around at night and eating people." The man slammed his hands on the table and Geralt stood up. The leader's lackeys reaching for their swords as they didn't break their gaze. 

"I don't take insults in kind Witcher." The man spoke. "Feel free to try and hunt this beast, but know that no one will mourn you when it kills you and leaves your bones for the birds." Geralt eyed the men as he left for the door.

"I'll keep that in mind when I come back for my payment." Geralt grimaced as he feels one of the men spit at his back as he left. They weren't worth the trouble.

~~

"Whoa there Roache," Geralt pulled in his horse's reigns signaling her to slow down. She did allowing him to dismount as he ran a hand over her muzzle. "Good girl..." He reached into his bag and handed her an apple before turning to the castle ruins. It was night now, a crescent moon showing bright in the sky. Drawing his sword for whatever creatures laid ahead. 

The Witcher's eyes scanned the area as he approached. His ears picking up howling in the distance.

"Wolves...." He murmured. The man didn't like killing these creatures and he tried avoiding them but they already were aware of someone entering their territory. Howling as they ran towards him the Witcher prepared himself as they attacked. The pack running towards him and attacking.

Geralt slashed as they bit and jumped at him. Snarls and yelps of pain as he sliced through the wolves. Gritting through the bites when one jumped on top of him. Teeth digging into his neck and pulling. Geralt yelled in pain pulling the creature off but faltering to get up. Blood pooling from his neck as he tried to get up.

Shit, of all the fucking things in the world, the thing that was going to finally kill him was a god damn wolf. It might be funny if it wasn't so sad.

Geralt's vision started to fade as he attempted to crawl away from the creatures when a loud growl from behind made the wolves stop their attack. They whimpered and ran away as a dark outline approached the Witcher. As unconsciousness took him Geralt felt hands wrap around him before everything went blank.


End file.
